fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Slyhades99
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fablehaven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Slyhades99 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption I got a question. I put this wiki up for adoption and they wanted me to talk to you, to see who we decide to be admin. Me, you, or (I came up with this) Both of us? 2 admins would be good right? Tell me what you think. Please? :) P.S. I like your user icon. :) I'm a genie!*Poof?* 23:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :) I'm a genie!*Poof?* 20:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I actually am on another site, but I can put it on two sites. I'm a genie!*Poof?* 00:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. I'm sorry for the long delay in getting back to the requests to adopt this wiki. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights here. -- Wendy (talk) 05:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Interest in being an Admin Sorry it took me this long to message back. I am still interested in becoming an admin for the wiki, so if it can be done, I'd really appreciate it! :) --Effectofthemassvariety 09:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Editing Format, and other stuff Hey, I'm not sure what the default editing format is on this wiki, but I would suggest that we make the Source code the default. The rich text editor is, in my opinion, useless, and formats things strangely. Also, I'm going to need your help as I make new articles, since my memory is not very good on certain details. Just add them in, just like on the Zzyzx page. Oh, and I've seen some links around the wiki, through the source editor, that showed the long internal links, and just for the sake of easy reading, I've changed them to the short internal links with the double brackets. If you're not aware of how to do the short internal links, all you have to do is type a double"then the title of the article, then a double "" using the source editor. These are just my opinions though, so tell me what you think. Just add your response below this one. Don't worry, I'll know when you do. :) --Effectofthemassvariety 20:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I now how 2 use the ['s, that is ussuallyall I use. But yeah, that sounds good. [[User:Slyhades99|'Sly']][[User talk:Slyhades99|'Hades']][[User:Slyhades99/Guestbook|'99']] 21:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC): : I looked it up, and it says only Warren, but if I'm right, it was both. [[User:Slyhades99|'Sly']][[User talk:Slyhades99|'Hades']][[User:Slyhades99/Guestbook|'99']] 19:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, good, cause I was just looking at the Artifacts page and saw the long variety, and didn't know if it was you. While I have you, I need to ask you something, since I am having to base some of my projects off of memory. In book 2, once Seth pulls the nail from the Revenant, he frees both Warren, and Coulter from their catatonic states, right? Not just Warren?--Effectofthemassvariety 19:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Community Guidelines, and Style Guide Hey, I've been thinking lately that we need to create some Community Guidelines and a Style Manual. For instance, I would suggest we put up a language policy (e.g. no swearing, or name-calling). I know there's not really many people here, but it's good to have. Also, the style guide could set up some rules to make the articles look more uniform. Example being the emboldening of the subject of the article as it occurs in the introductory sentence. Does that make sense? Then we could link to those in the automatic welcome message that is posted to the talk pages of new editors. --Effect 22:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Refs. We should. I think (possibly) that I know how. I just haven't used them in a while. I'm a genie!*Poof?* 18:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi! hi! So I know a few things I learned from other wikis and I've noticed that you have 3 administrators. It's great to have some people in charge, but it's also great to have some rollbackers or have project leaders. I noticed that this wiki has no projects going, and that's fine. Although I think if we had one project going it would enhance this wiki. We could have a project that focuses on the articles of characters, what things need improvement, adding sections, etc. Normally for projects there is someone who is leader, then there is a 2nd in command, along with advanced users, and then the rest are contributing to the project. It's just a thought. It is also good to have at least five administrators for a wiki like this, because, most users like to come and go after about a year. Same goes for most administrators and I have also noticed that one of the administrators is currently inactive. Again just a thought. Best regards Atelda 00:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Of course Atelda If allowed, also I would highly recommend you put one project into action. Project Characters. So that every character would have accurate and complete information Atelda admin Hi how can I become an admin becuase I really want to help ut this wiki and I really like the series. Thanks, Kangaroopowah-Briefing Room 20:40, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RE Great! I'm a bit busy at the moment with my art, but I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you! Green Fairy 23:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'd be honored to have an admin/ rollbacker status. Atelda Wiki Could I adopt or become an admin on this wiki? Please reply, thanks!